The invention is based on a method for transmitting signaling.
Methods for transmitting signaling between a mobile station and a base station in a mobile radio network are already known, for instance from the publication entitled “Fast Uplink Signalling Mechanism for FDD and TDD systems”, Tdoc SMG2 UMTS-L1 227/98, Philips Research Laboratories, 1998.